


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by mikeyspankme



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Ginhiji</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what this is tbh im sorry

Gintoki loved three things: his manga, his sweets, and his boyfriend, Hijikata. Hijikata was a mayonnaise-loving jerk, but Gintoki couldn't really complain. He was a parfait-loving jerk himself. But together, they just seemed to work. Er, well, Gintoki still didn't really work, but it's not like he could help that, right? Hahaha. 

It was a normal morning in Edo, or as normal a morning as anyone could expect in Edo. Hijikata woke up next to the silver-haired samurai. Gintoki was still sound asleep as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Except, Gintoki was lying on top of his chest and he couldn't move without waking him up. Well, not like he cares. Hijikata shoved Gintoki off with the one free arm he had. 

"Wahh, what the fuck!" Gintoki woke with a start as he lay on the cold hard flooring. Hijikata just shrugged, getting out of bed and stepping over the samurai on the ground. 

"You were in my way."

Gintoki, still too asleep to come up with a good retort, just sat there, staring at his boyfriend as he walked out of their bedroom. Or maybe he just stared because he liked the view. (Hijikata liked to think it was the latter.) Either way, Hijikata was already in the kitchen by the time Gintoki got up off the floor to follow his jerk of a boyfriend. "What're you doing, asshole?" 

"Not you," Hijikata set about digging through the fridge, searching for the commercial-sized jar of mayonnaise he knew his boyfriend always got, no matter how much money he'd lost gambling at the pachinko place. Gintoki was always thoughtful with meaningless things like that. Hijikata thought it was adorable, but he also cringed at himself thinking that Gintoki was adorable. They were both grown men, how could either of them do anything that was adorable? It was simply inconceivable. 

As Hijikata pulled out the jar of mayonnaise and went to make himself a sandwich, Gintoki stood behind him. He watched as his boyfriend pulled out a knife and slathered mayo onto two pieces of bread, smushing them together before practically shoving them in his mouth. That was one thing Gintoki still wasn't completely used to. Hijikata was such a conservative person, with a stick up his ass, so it was odd to see him so relaxed, eating a mayo sandwich. "You literally are. You are literally doing me." 

Hijikata looked up, mayo spread across his lips, his eyes slitted in a half-glare. "Don't be disgusting, no I'm not." And without another glance towards the silver-haired samurai, Hijikata went back to eating his sandwich. He listened as Gintoki walked towards him, the pattering of his feet against the floor the only sound filling his ears.As he finished the last bite of his sandwich, he felt a warmth in front of him and soon after, a hand on his head.

Gintoki lifted Hijikata's head up, looking  
into his eyes for a moment before wiping the remaining mayonnaise off with his thumb. Hijikata shivered and blushed, his mind running rampant with thoughts about the man in front of him. But instead of doing what his heart (among other things) was telling him to do, Hijikata batted Gintoki's hand away. 

"What's the matter, Mayo-Man?" Gintoki smirked, looking at his boyfriend with both adoration and annoyance. Hijikata made it very easy for both of those to be used to describe how Gintoki felt. 

"Nothing, bastard. You're just a loser, that's all." Hijikata glared, pushing away from the silver-haired samurai. Gintoki just grinned at him as he tried to walk past Gintoki out of the kitchen. 

"True, but I'm your loser." He smirked, trading places with his boyfriend in order to grab one of his parfaits from the fridge. Hijikata watched as he did so, enamored with the carefree way Gintoki was able to act, even after all he had been through. And, well, sometimes he might have hated Gintoki more than anyone else but he also loved him more than anyone else. And he knew Gintoki felt the same. It was why they worked so well.


End file.
